The Lost Secret: Part III
by british-musician
Summary: Halie aka: you cleans up after an eventful night. She vacates to a different place, and i wonder who's place it could be?


You were kneeling on your kitchen floor, staring into the faces of your dead parents. Your eyes begin to sting, they fill up with water, and before you know it you begin crying more than you ever had in your life. You lift your hand up to your face to cover it. You become weak with your crying and collapse into a sitting position on the cold, kitchen floor. You are crying non stop. You didn't know what to do.

You just then remembered your sister, you had no idea where she was. You were worried about her, and wanted to go see where she was, but you were too weak to move. How were you going to go on in your life without your parents? You never hated your parents, you loved your parents dearly. And now you never will be able to see them again. You cry harder now. You seriously could not stop. You needed Steve there with you.

Steve...how were you going to tell Steve what happened? _"Oh by the way, my parents got killed by a bunch of black hooded figures last night with sharp, pointy swords and wands..." _yeah like he would buy that. You had to tell him though…and school. You had to be at school in 4 hours.

You slowly stop crying. Your crying stops with the fury and hatred that suddenly overcame you. You could not believe what those hooded figures did. You looked around your kitchen, anywhere but at your parents. You suddenly realized what a mess it was. There was blood all over the place, the kitchen table was smashed because you were thrown over it. Plates, pots and pans lay all over the floor.

You get up and decide to go look for your sister. You had an awful feeling that they might of taken her captive. You go upstairs and go to her room. You look in there and it looked like she was in her bed sound asleep. You walk over to her bed and turn over the covers. You look into the face of your sound asleep sister. You could not believe she slept through everything that happened.

"_What's going to happen when she wakes up tomorrow morning and finds out that her parents are dead?" _

You let her sleep, not wanting to wake her up. You return back downstairs and go stand by your kitchen window. You look out at the stars and full moon staring down at you.

_How could all of this happen in one night? What is happening to my life? _

You stare out the window for several minutes, letting any stray thought catch your mind.

…

After several minutes of staring outside and thinking non stop, you see something that catches your eye. There was a strange reflection in the window. It wasn't coming from outside, but it seemed like it was coming from inside your house. You were sure there was no water anywhere. You turn around and look around your kitchen. No water, or anything that could reflect the light. You turn back to the window. The reflection was still there. You look at it really closely and try to see where it was coming from. It looked like it was coming from the floor somewhere. You turn around again and look at your kitchen floor. You scan it over and over until you finally catch something. You look at the remains of your mother and see something odd shining from her hand. You walk over to her and kneel down next to her. You stare into her hand. A bright light was protruding from it now. You take your hand and slowly reach towards the light. Your hand goes into your mothers and you find something hard. You grab it and pull it out, as the light fades away.

You saw in your hand some sort of charm necklace. It looked expensive, the charm was pure silver and the chain was as well silver. As you look at it more closely, you begin to realize that the charm looked oddly familiar. You squint your eyes, to focus on it, and think hard on what it reminded you of.

Then, as if a shock wave went through your head, you figured out what it looked like. It was a charm that took the shape and form of the scar you bare on your left arm. It looked exactly like the scar. Diamond shaped, stems coming out of the edges, and a tree in the middle.

You had no clue why there was a charm that looked exactly like your scar. And why did your mother have that in her hand? There were too many questions that have been left unanswered.

"_Oh well...at least it is something that will be a memory of my parents" _

You put the necklace around you.

"_Perfect fit." _

You walk to the mirror in your hallway. You admire it for a long time. You would not be able to go to school tomorrow...or in your case this morning. But you couldn't stay in your house either, you had to get out. But you had a feeling that those guys that tried to kill you would end up coming back. You look at your parents and still the awful mess all over the place. You felt that you were not safe in your own house anymore. You could not leave your parents bodies on your kitchen floor either. And what about your sister? She could not stay here either. But the fact is, is that you were thinking of staying with one of your good friends, who you knew would look after you. But your sister wouldn't be able to stay with you. And obviously the guys were not after her at all, and only you. You decided that since you were going to go stay with your friend that she could go stay with her best friend Lee. Your family and her family were very close so you had everything planned out. You would wake your sister up, tell her what happened, have her have a look at your parents, then bury the corpses, call Lee's parents have them pick up your sister, then go to refuge at Steve's place.

…

You go upstairs into your sisters room and wake her up gently

"Holly...Holly wake up"

"Bah...eh...what?"

"Holly I have to tell you something..."

"Are you on crack? What the hell did you wake me up for!"

"Look this isn't the time to get aggravated. You need to pack everything you are going to want or need to be able to stay at Lee's house for a couple of weeks at least."

"Why? Why are you telling me this? Where is mommy?"

"Look...Holly...mom and dad are dead"

"Wait...are you pulling my dick?"

"Holly you aren't even a guy! That makes no sense! God...4th graders...no! I am not kidding! Mom and Dad died trying to save, my life!"

Holly started crying, she knew you weren't kidding. The fact that you were being nice to her and was not teasing her, she knew something was wrong. She hugged you really hard, muttering that she could not believe this.

"Look, come downstairs and see them. We can bury them in the backyard. But it isn't safe staying here anymore. You will need to take everything you will want or need to Lee's. You won't be able to come back here."

"What about our pets?"

"You will need to take them with you. Lee has plenty of pets, I am sure our pets will fit in well with them."

"Ok."

You lead your sister downstairs and into the kitchen. She sees her parents dead on the floor. Her kitchen full of blood and destruction. She begins bawling her eyes out. You lead her way into you and you hug her and give her sympathy.

…

_Later…_

You and your sister buried your parents and gave them a proper funeral and you called both Lee's parents and Steve. It was now 5:17 and Lee's parents and Steve and his parents were at your house. Lee and her parents were helping your sister pack. Steve's parents were cleaning up downstairs and Steve was helping you pack. You must say it was rather odd having Steve in your room packing your stuff...yes he has been in your room before but he wasn't touching your bras...yes he was touching your bras...It was very silent for the most part. You both silently packed your stuff. You sometimes found Steve pick up something and look at it, like it was a fond memory and then put it in a bag. You were taking a lot. It was like you were moving to his house, but you had no other choice. No one was safe at your house.

Finally everything was packed at about 6:30 that morning. Your pets were in Lee's car. You made sure everything was shut off. You took anything valuable and anything you needed. Your house felt empty once all the bags were in the cars. You took one last look at your house. Steve walked up behind you and threw a comforting arm around your shoulders. You were going to miss your house, your bed, your computer, but you knew you had no choice.

"Come on. Lets get going. My mom is calling in saying that both of us will be late to school."

You follow him unwillingly. He still had his arm around you, which you really liked. You lock up your house and hug your sister goodbye. You knew she would be safe, seeing as how the guys didn't seem too worried about her. You look at your house again, and hop into Steve's car. You feel the car backing out of your driveway, into the street, shift gears, and drive away.

…

The trip was relatively short. You thought it must have been because you were thinking about everything that was happening, and also because Steve only lives like 5 minutes away from your house. You could of walked but you had stuff to take so of course you couldn't. You hop out of the car and grab all the bags you can carry. Steve and his parents carry the rest. There wasn't a lot, just one big bag and a couple of small ones. But of course Steve, that guy that he was, took all the bags and you were just carrying your purse. You followed him into his house. You haven't been to his house in the longest time. When you walked in, it smelt...like Steve.

"You can sleep in my bed, there is no guest room as you know, so I can sleep on the floor. You need the bed more than anything."

You snap out of your contemplative state and look back at him.

"What! Are you crazy? No, I can't take your bed. I can sleep on the floor, I can handle it."

"No, I'm serious Halie. You will sleep in my bed. I'll sleep next to the bed on the floor, I'll be fine."

You decided not to argue anymore than that. You wouldn't want to get him pist off. When he gets pist off, he gets pist off and is really scary but really hot at the same time.

You see him go up the stairs. You follow, carrying the one bag that you had in your hands. You turn down the hallway after him and you see him go in the second door to the left. You get to the door and he rushes out and closes the door, keeping his hand on the door knob and his back against the door.

"Uh...hold on one second...I need to clean up...a bit..."

"Ok Steve, but I don't care if it is..."

He opens his door and goes into his room very quickly, not even letting you finish what you were going to say. You lean against the wall next to the door. You let your head go back and bang on the wall.

"_How could all of this happen in one night?" _

After about 5 minutes the door opens again.

"Ok...you can come in now."

You walk in and it was surprisingly clean, but you figured that he probably just picked up all his dirty clothes and crap on the floor and shoved it under the bed or something. It was a very natural room, and looked like a typical guy's room. He had soccer stickers on one of his walls, you saw all of his soccer stuff in the corner of his room. There were several posters on the walls, pictures of friends and really...a typical guy's room.

You walk around and drop your bag on top of the others that Steve dropped. You take in a deep breath and you cross your arms, still examining the room. You really liked it, it was very comfortable to look at and be in. You sorta missed how you used to be in his room all the time when you two were younger, but then you guys just hung out in other places besides your houses.

"So...I think you should get some rest. You had what? Two hours of sleep? At the most? Get some sleep and then we can talk in the morning...afternoon...school...thing. We can talk after getting some sleep. Ok?" Steve asks.

You knew he really wanted to know what was going on, and why you were in danger, and why you had to run and hide at his place. It's only because he cares for you a lot. You cared for him a lot as well, as much or even more than he cares for you.

"Yeah, that will be good. Thanks for like...taking me in at the last minute..." You reply to him, sort of sheepishly.

"Hey Halie, don't worry about it. I'm always here for you, just get some rest ok? We may just miss school entirely tomorrow."

"Ok...thanks."

You were about to go to your suitcase and grab some pj's when you realized you were still wearing them. How stupid could you have looked in front of Steve! But, you figured that looks didn't matter much right then. You see Steve pull out a feather mattress to sleep on on the floor. You felt really bad that he had to sleep on the floor, but hey! You get to sleep in his bed! You pretend to be looking for something so then it doesn't look too weird for you to get into bed before Steve does. You find your hair brush and then go to his mirror and brush your hair, so it looks a bit descent before you hop into bed again. You put your brush away and get into Steve's bed. You see Steve get into his somewhat made feather bed on the floor and lay down. You rest your head gently against his pillow, afraid you might break something, and just look at him. His eyes were closed and he looked very peaceful. You wanted to just go up to him and hug him for all the help he has been. You bury your face into his pillow...which smelt like him as well. You squeeze the pillow, relax and close your eyes. Now it was time for you to get some sleep...


End file.
